A sea of crimson
by wodolay
Summary: So here he was. Lying next to the man he loved, surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends. Tears rolled down the boy's face, spreading the red down his cheeks. His vision started to blur, if it was from tears or the blood loss, he didn't know, he didn't care. At this point not even his shifter abilities could help him. He didn't want it. DEATH!FIC!


**Hello!**

**Wow it's been ages since I have uploaded something so I apologise in advance for my rusty writing, I haven't written anything ever since I last updated one of my stories!**

**I hope that you read the info for my fics "The greatest creation" and "Look closer"!**

**Anyways, new story from a new fandom! **

**Pairing: Levi/Eren**

**Warning: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH! THIS IS A DEATHFIC! You were warned.**

**NO BETA. There are gonna be mistakes and yeah, I hope you don't mind.**

* * *

Blood.

It was everywhere.

He could taste it in his mouth, the taste of it blending in with the great pain his body was in. It stuck to his skin, soaking the once pure white of his uniform. It burned in his eyes, tinting vision red. His hair clung to his forehead.

He was a mess.

'Corporal would kill me if he saw me like this,' the young man thought, closing his eyes.

Moving his head hurt too much, so he just closed his eyes.

It hurt to look at them.

His comrades, friends, lying on the dirty ground, drenched in crimson.

But they had won, hadn't they? They had won the war and killed the last titan.

Opening his tired eyes he looked around.

He looked at Armin. Dead. Caught by a titan while he was trying to help an unconscious Jean. All that was left of his best friend were his legs, lying next to Jean's cold body.

Sobs were trying to escape his body, shaking his shoulders, but Eren pulled himself together.

And as much as he tried to, he couldn't bring himself to look at Mikasa, his beloved sister.

He knew where she lay, or rather, where she had been smeared over the ground.

This time, he sobbed.

Had he paid more attention, maybe, just maybe his two best friends would still be alive. They would have returned to the walls, declared their victory, told stories about the brave soldiers who sacrificed their lives.

But humanity was free, at last.

"Yes, we're finally free."

His heart was broken, how could it not be, but at the same time he couldn't be happier.

After all these years, all the tears they had shed, all the dead bodies they had to leave behind, they finally had made it.

"We did it," the titan shifter choked back tears, silent sobs disturbing the quiet.

His bloodied hand grasped the hand of the person next to him, gathering his last strength he turned his head to the right.

"We did it." A small pause. "Levi, we killed them all."

Silence.

Dull, grey eyes stared back at him.

Dark red contrasting with his pale skin.

Even in a state like this, he looked beautiful. To Eren he always had been, always will be.

"Levi." It was useless.

"Levi, please." He couldn't stop. His voice cracked.

"You promised." Staring at his deceased friend the boy was searching something, anything, that told him that this was just a cruel joke. The smallest thing.

It never came.

"Said you would...take me to the ocean...," it hurt to speak, but he continued nonetheless.

"Said you would...kiss me...," his quivering voice got quieter "...said...could love me...once the war is over."

It was true. Eren had made his feelings towards the Corporal obvious. He hadn't been denied but the older man made it clear that it wasn't the right time. The pain of the loss if one of them died would be too much, too distracting.

So they had waited. But for what? To hold hands after death has already parted them?

"It's not the right time, Eren...", a soothing voice had told him.

"When will it ever be?", an upset Eren had asked his superior, trying to change the man's mind.

So here he was. Lying next to the man he loved, surrounded by the dead bodies of his friends.

Tears rolled down the boy's face, spreading the red down his cheeks.

His vision started to blur, if it was from tears or the blood loss, he didn't know, he didn't care. At this point not even his shifter abilities could help him. He didn't want it.

With his last strength he held onto his love's hand.

"Goodbye Corporal. Until our paths cross again."

Lying in a sea of crimson, he closed his eyes.

"I love you"

* * *

**I'm sorry.**

**I hate this show for what it makes me feel and here I am doing the same thing.**

**Ohgod.**

**Anyways, as some of you know my computer broke so my Hetalia fics can't be updated because I rarely get to be on the laptop.**

**But I will try to write more one-shots until I get a computer of my own!**

**If you have anything you'd like me to write (hetalia or snk) just mail me!**

**Please review and tell me if you liked it c:**

**Until next time~**


End file.
